


Day 7 - Graduation

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental Style, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Graduation, Narrator Chara, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, POV Second Person, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sappy, Second Chances, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: *You're graduating today!*Everyone's cheering for you!





	Day 7 - Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment for today's!

***You hear your name being called.**

 

***You get up, scream, turn around, and go running in the opposite direction.**

 

***What, you don't do that?**

 

***…**

 

***You hear your name called and stand up.**

***As always, you are filled with**

**D E T E R M I N A T I O N.**

 

***You walked down the aisle, proudly.**

 

***You pass by so many faces, so many friends. You know everyone here!  There are monsters and humans all mixed together.**

 

***It's really nice…**

 

***You reach the podium and Mom hands you the piece of paper.**

 

***Everyone is cheering for you!**

 

***You take a bow and blow a kiss to the crowd. Then you slowly walk back to your seat.**

 

***On the way, someone pats you on the back. Everyone smiles. Some people offer high fives or present you with green magic bullets.**

 

***You perfectly catch every single one.**

 

***You won!**

***You earned a ton of experience points and 0 EXP**

  
  


***Papyrus gives you the biggest hug of your life.**

***Smells like the moon.**

***You hug him even tighter.**

***He hugs you tighter.**

***One of you is going to suffocate doing this, and Papyrus doesn't have lungs.**

 

_ “I BELIEVED IN YOU ALL ALONG!!! YOU DID IT!!!” _

_ ”*Yeah!!! You practically punched high school in the face!!!!!” _

 

***Undyne picks up you and Papyrus and lifts you both above her head in a display of strength.**

 

***You escaped.**

 

***Sans gives you a thumbs up.**

_ “*good job kiddo.” _

_"*i bet all my help really paid off with the studying"_

***All he did was make snacks…**

***You pat him on the head like he used to do to you and thank him.**

 

***Alphys sends you a text. It's an emoji of a winking face, giving you a thumbs up**

***... Followed by a meme of a kitten reaching the summit of a mountain in a surrealist landscape.**

***Seems like it's a motivational shitpost.**

***She's standing right next to you.**

***You give her a fist bump and thank her for the science help.**

 

***Asgore gives you a great big dad hug.**

***It's really gentle…**

***Smells like flowers.**

***Smells like Home.**

 

***Flowey shoots silly spray in your face.**

***Silly spray is against the rules.**

***You're temporarily stunned with confusion!**

***Flowey snatches your cap and puts it on.**

***Smells like dorkflower.**

***You nuzzle him.**

***He pretends to hate it.**

***He's tearing up.**

***Crybaby...**

***He's hiding it, but he's bad at it.**

***You give him a big smile.**

 

***Mom finishes making the rounds.**

***She's so proud of you.**

***She's crying so hard…**

***It's just like...**

***She scoops you up like she always used to.**

***Smells like cinnamon, butterscotch...**

***...and snails.**

***You hug… for a long time…**

***You don't want to let go…**

 

***You break away from the family.**

***Seems like you wanted to do that for a while?**

***You go to the bathroom.**

***Smells like MTT Brand Luxury Soap.**

***It's empty.**

 

***You look in the mirror.**

***It's you!**

***Congratulations, Frisk!**

 

***You… say… you say “Thanks! You too.”**

***...**

***But it's just you, Frisk.**

***You shake your head.**

***It's always just been you.**

 

***You take out a pen.**

***What are you doing…?**

 

***You write a name down… next to yours… on your diploma...**

***...**

***Frisk. Stop doing that.**

***Frisk…**

***...**

***I didn't do anything, Frisk.**

***I'm not even here.**

***I didn't do all the hard work.**

***I didn't do anything...**

 

***You change your mind.**

***You erase the name.**

***It was only pencil. You were making a dumb joke.**

***And you laugh and laugh and laugh**

***It's soooo funny.**

 

***...What do you mean, you didn't do that?**

 

***You put the pen on front of the mirror.**

***It's permanent ink.**

 

***Smells like tears.**

 

***I hate you so much, Frisk…**

***You smile.**

***Smugly.**

 

***The diploma has both our names on it...**

***You remember it's just a display copy and not your actual diploma.**

 

**“You don't care.**

 


End file.
